


A New World. A New Life. A New Chance.

by lustfullyCapricious



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustfullyCapricious/pseuds/lustfullyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning The Game gives them a new world to live in and a chance to rebuild...well, everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

The new world is a lot like the old one. The sky is the same blue and the grass is even the same green. You could almost think you were somewhere on Earth.  
The new world is also very different from the old one. You think it hits you hardest when you look up at the sky at night. The stars are all different. It feels wrong not to see the Big Dipper.  
And there are plants that you have never seen anything like. Not that you had seen all the Earth had to offer in the way of plant life, but still. Weird.

 

When you get here it's on a lovely day. The sun is shining and the sky is that old familiar blue... And your new friends seem to think that you alll are going to die. From the sun.  
Yeah, so today you learned that Trolls don't like sunlight.  
Apparently the sun of their world is like 10 times as strong or something and kills things by shining on them.  
You also learn that that is how Terezi went blind.  
With a sun like this they mostly just complain about how bright it is, walk around with their hands shielding their eyes and tell you that you should all sleep during the day like reasonable people.  
Mostly that last part is Karkat and actually goes more like, "What the fuck is wrong with your brain-dead species? Sleeping at night is just the fucking tip of the idiotic iceberg. The stupid icing on the retarded cake that is the dumb things humans do."  
Like Trolls don't do things that make no sense. How is hate a kind of love anyway?

 

You spend that night huddled around a campfire with your best friends in the world, cold but happy. You don't think the trolls expected it to be this cold once the sun went down.  
Nepeta went, well... hunting and came back with... food.  
You couldn't watch her prepare it. It was kind of gory and made you feel kind of sick. But you're glad she did by the time it's done cooking. You had next to nothing to eat all day, there were more important things to do.  
So you eat it. It tastes good and you try not to think about what it once was.  
You talk with your friends, the old ones and the new ones, until you fall asleep leaning on Jade.

 

You wake up the next morning cold and feeling stiff all over. Karkat is poking at the ashes of the fire like it had just insulted his mother... or um, whatever it was that Trolls had?  
You go over and sit next to him. You tell him as quietly as you can that you don't think that will help and he just glares at you.  
You ask if he knows where Dave is. He kind of quietly growls at you that he doesn't know. You try to think of something to talk about. This just ends up with you sitting in silence looking out at the morning.  
Dave isn't the only one who had gone before you woke up. The girl with the ram horns - you think her name starts with an A - isn't here. Neither is Nepeta or Equius.  
Rose stirs in her sleep.  
Karkat starts to talk about things that need to happen and plans that need to be made and "fuck-wits" that need to be told what to do.  
And you think that maybe things are going to be ok.


	2. Karkat

The new world is nothing like the old one. The sky is the wrong color and the stars are all wrong. Also this shitty planet only has one moon. One. Fucking. Moon. So the nights are too dark. And the days? Well the days are liveable. And that's just unnerving.  
There are plants and animals that you recognize. So at least something from Alternia made it into this shitty world. But you still get the impression that this place was made more for the Humans than for you.  
Figures.  

When you get here it's in the middle of the gog damn day. The sun is beating down on all of you and like hell if you don't flip your shit. You can hear Vriska shriek something about shielding John's eyes. The next thing you know you may have just found out more about how Terezi went blind.  
This leads you to wonder yet again how you ended up with a team full of psychos. Just the way life shits on you, you guess.  
Jade is trying to get you to calm down. Why the fuck should you? She tells everyone that we will be ok in this sun. Kanaya is agreeing with her and your idiot of a moirail is already up off the ground and staring at the light on his hands.  
You overhear John talking to Vriska and saying something about "how nice a day it is" in that oblivious and stupid way he has and you almost lose it, but no you keep a firm grip on "it" whatever "it" is.  
You still correct the dumb fuck on how wrong this all is.

When the sun finally goes down is when you learn that this place only has One. Fucking. Moon. So it's darker than it should be. It's colder, too. Isn't that just lovely. But someone got a fire going so it's not like anyone is going to freeze.  
Nepeta did one of the only things she's good for, other than keeping her horsefucker moirail under control, and caught food. You hope someone helped her, like you told them to, or god help them.  
One by one the morons fall asleep. You can't move because you have a clown resting his head in your lap...

You wake up in the morning with no memory of when or how you fell asleep and Gamzee curled up next to you. It's fucking cold as globes. The fire is going out and you don't have any more wood, god damn it.  
John wakes up not long after you do, to see you poking the damn thing in the pretense of finding coals. He gives you that stupid-ass smile of his and sits by you. You try not to roll your eyes. He asks you if you know where Strider is and you ask him how the fuck you should know. That shuts him up for awhile.  
It gets too quiet.  
So you start talking with your "co-leader" about things that need to happen in the next days.  
Maybe, just maybe, you can all get through this.


End file.
